Aishiteru, KagomeSayonara
by Inuyasha Kagome In Luv
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up smelling Kagome's tears and her sobbing. She talks about her father before they lost him (Well, allof us aren't exactly sure of what happened to her father, but in this story, you'll probably know ) Inuyasha comforts her. He kinda tells


"...says..."  
  
'...thinks...'  
  
(...notes...)  
  
Last Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: If only I owned Inuyasha. *SIGH* Think of all the famous people you'll meet. You also get to meet Richard Cox, Moneca Stori, Kirby Morrow, Jillian Michaels and all of the voices of the Inuyasha characters, except Kikyo (bitch), of course.  
  
A/N: I hope y'all gonna like this fic. I came up with this when I heard a song from the radio. It almost made me cry. You can probably guess what it's about. A person that lost their dad. He was wishing if he can steal one last dance with his father. If he could, he'd play a song that will last forever. His father will dance with his mother. I forgot the title. If anyone recognizes it, please tell me! I'd like to know. It's very sad. And I love it! Here it goes!  
  
Last Goodbye  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had to search for a shard in the east. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had to search for a shard at the south. Kagome had insisted to come with Inuyasha. She had to tell him that she can sense where the jewel shard is. So they were stuck with each other.  
  
After the collecting of the shard, night came quickly. They had to hide. It was the Shingetsu; the night when Inuyasha's demon blood is over- powered by his human blood. His demon strength subsides and he turns into a human. His silver hair turns black. His golden eyes turn into purple ones. His demon claws turn into normal ones. His dog ears turn into human ears.  
  
Enough with the intros and on with the story.  
  
Luckily, they found a hut near a river and the well. They settled inside, trying to forget their recent argument a while ago. "Hey, wench, go to sleep," said Inuyasha lazily as he opened one eye. He didn't know that she was changing her clothes. He got a good look at her body, then closed his eye as he blushed.  
  
"I just need to take something," replied Kagome. She took out her C.D. player and listened to the radio. Inuyasha was already asleep. She was about to change the station when she heard a song.  
  
(This song might be a copy of that song, but this is a lot different,k?)  
  
center One Last Dance by: inuyasha_kagome  
  
b When I was just a child,  
My father used to carry me  
And dance with my mother  
Turning and turning until I was asleep  
  
Kagome remembered her father doing this when she was just little. She remembered the times when her father always danced with her, always carefree and loving, like her.  
  
b Trying to forget the feeling  
The feeling of sorrow,  
But I don't know why  
  
b If I could steal one last dance  
With my father I would  
Play a song that will never end  
Then he would dance with me and mother  
And never let me go  
  
Kagome remembered how her father always danced with her. Teaching her every dance move he knew. "Father, I miss you," whispered Kagome as her throat was all clogged up. She blinked back the tears that tried to fall. No such luck for her so far, though.  
  
b When I wanted my own side  
I'd go to him and talk  
And that night he slipped a dollar coin under my pillow  
Not knowing that this was the last time I'd see him  
  
The first droplet of tear fell. Then the second one. She was now crying softly. Kagome was careful not to wake up Inuyasha. He needed a lot of sleep, "Father, why did you have to leave us?" asked Kagome quietly. She tried not to gasp or sniffle.  
  
b Trying to forget the feeling  
The feeling of sorrow,  
But I do know now  
  
b If I could steal one last dance  
With my father I would  
Play a song that will never end  
Then he would dance with me and mother  
And never let me go  
  
Inuyasha (Even though he's human, his senses are still stronger that a normal human's senses) woke up because he smelled salty tears and the sound of someone crying. He opened his eyes. And there he saw Kagome sitting beside the fire, sobbing lightly. Gods, was she beautiful! He watched her every move. Why was she crying? Inuyasha was confused. Why would she cry when he was sleeping? Did he say something in his sleep? But then, he noticed that black lines stopped in the outside of her ears. Was she in pain? No, that can't be. If she was, she would've woken him up. Maybe he'd just wait for a moment to try to find out what was going on.  
  
b Every night I hear  
My mother cry for him  
I know, God, it's not possible but  
Please hear me, God,  
I don't want my mother to cry  
'Coz it makes me cry  
To see her become sad  
  
b If I could steal one last dance  
With my father I would  
Play a song that will never end  
Then he would dance with me and mother  
And never let me...go  
  
"I wish you were here," whispered Kagome I between sobs so softly that Inuyasha almost missed it. Something told Inuyasha to get his ass out there, hug her and tell her it's okay. 'What the fuck?! Now I'm goin' to be a softy?! Oh well! May Kami reward me for this!' thought Inuyasha. He silently walked to her. Kagome just sat still crying. Suddenly, strong arms embraced her. She turned arounf and saw his familiar golden gaze. She turned to him. She cried on his shoulders. "Shhhh...it's okay," hushed Inuyasha.  
  
"No...it's not okay!" sobbed Kagome.  
"I'm here for you, Kagome," said Inuyasha softly, "What's wrong?"  
"There's a song that reminded me so much of my father," said Kagome, "He was like me, always carefree, energetic, caring and loving. He had died shortly after Sota was born. He taught me so many things. He was the one who told me that life is not a fairy tale: always perfect and happy. That sometimes we have to accept what happens no matter what. He cared for us deeply. Like your mother cared for you deeply. He died in a car accident. Sometimes, I even hear my mom still crying for him at many nights. I miss him so much. He was the most special man in my life. I thought he'll never leave me."  
  
"If there's anything I can do..."  
  
"You...*SNIFFLE* think *SOB* that I'm...*SNIFFLE* crazy, but...can you revive my father?" asked Kagome quietly.  
  
"If only I could, Kagome, if only I could," hushed Inuyasha. He lifted her chin so she could only focus on him. "You may think this is funny, Kagome," said Inuyasha, "But I'm...afraid. Afraid of losing you. Seeing you cry. I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother because I need you. I need you to be by my side everytime. I need to see your sweet smile, your face and I like it when you're... 'can't say pissed'...angry. I don't want Shippo 'stupid brat' or Miroku 'stupid hentai' or Sango 'hard- hitter' to be sad. You know, whenever you go back home, they blame it on me. I mean, I don't really mean acting like a big jerk sometimes. It's just...I can't seem to say anything good in front of you. Gomen nasai for everything that I did to you. I care for you. Do you have any reason why I save you without hesitation?"  
  
"Because I'm just your shard-detector and I remind you of Kikyo," replied Kagome quietly.  
  
"Listen, Kagome," soothed Inuyasha, "I never thought of you as a shard-detector. And I never did you remind me of Kikyo. Yes, at first, I thought you were her, but once I got to know you better, I realized you're so much more different than her."  
  
"Then what do you think of me?" asked Kagome, who was still crying.  
  
"Gomen, but I can't tell you how I feel about you until we've finished Naraku," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"I...I understand," whispered Kagome softly, 'You still have feelings for Kikyo. You'll never love me...ever...' After that, she fell asleep, thinking of those last two sentences over and over again. Inuyasha looked at her. So...so...peaceful. 'Why would she deserve a...a hanyou...like me? I do love her, but she probably love me. I don't want her to get hurt. I want her to be happy if I love her. Not to be stuck with a...low-life, worthless hanyou...like me...I don't want her to suffer...' the hanyou thought sadly. He was crying silently, regretting what he was about to do. After all, they only need Naraku's two shards and Kohaku's (which makes three). He gently picked her up and walked near the Bone Eater's Well. He jumped down the well and soon, he was in her era. He slowly went outside.  
  
He climbed up the Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha opened Kagome's window and slowly settled her down on her bed. He was pouring his tears on her face. "I'm sorry, Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, "I have to do this. I don't want you getting hurt. Maybe...it's better to be with her after all. I owe her my life. After we finish Naraku, I'll come with her silently to hell. I...I love you, Kagome, never forget that. I wish I didn't have to do this." He took out her jewel shards and kissed her softly, tears silently falling every mid-second. And by surprise, she was also crying, though she doesn't know what's happening. He jumped out the window and went inside the well shrine. "Aishiteru, Kagome...Sayonara..." Those were his last words to the present era and jumped down the well, not knowing that Kagome had hidden a jewel shard under her pillow, just in case a demon stole her jewel shards.  
  
Inuyasha became hopeless in seeing Kagome again. He had left his soul with her. He was ready to be bombarded with accusations. He deserved it...and he knew it. He climbed up the Goshinboku tree, still crying. But he was happy that Kagome is going to be happy...without him. After all, he only caused her pain.  
  
He sat there with anguish, sorrow and guilt, crying his heart out for Kagome, while she was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what just happened.........................  
  
A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry for this very sad ending! It's my one-shot prequel to Memories. I just looooooooooooooooooove Angst!!!!!!! Don't give me flames!!!! Please!!! To those who never read Memories, read that story right away.  
  
Jehann: I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: You made me a fucking crybaby!  
  
Jehann: Everybody knows, except those who love that Kikyo bitch, that you love Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: *blushes*  
  
Kagome: Did anyone say my name?  
  
Jehann: Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Kissing!  
  
Inuyasha: *blushes more* I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Jehann: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jehann: *runs away from Inuyasha and hides behind Kagome*  
  
Jehann: Save me!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...(sweetly)  
  
Inuyasha: N-nani?  
  
Kagome: SIT, BOY!!!  
  
*BAM*  
  
Inuyasha: Stufith witch afayz fazing hit! (Stupid bitch always saying sit!)  
  
R/R!  
  
R/R! Now! 


End file.
